


A cosy Christmas

by nattiecake08



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiecake08/pseuds/nattiecake08
Summary: Leonard and Daniel celebrate Christmas together.
Relationships: Leonard Finch/Daniel Marlowe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	A cosy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Christmas 1956, before the current series (because I am hoping that the following Christmas would be a very different affair where everyone could be together). 
> 
> Leonard and Daniel celebrate Christmas together on the 26th, as Leonard feels obliged to spend the 25th with his vicarage family, so Daniel spends it with his sister.

_Boxing Day afternoon, 1956_

“Thanks love,” Leonard smiled, carefully taking the mug of cocoa from Daniel’s hand. Daniel set himself down with his own mug and placed a plate with two slices of Christmas cake between them. They were sat on cushions on the floor in front of Daniel’s crackling fire, buried under a soft tartan blanket.

The last of the day’s winter sun streamed in weakly through the windows, twinkling off the frosty grass.

“Well, Happy Christmas!” Daniel grinned affably, that smile that still made Leonard’s stomach flip. “Happy Christmas!” he echoed, lightly nudging their mugs together.

They sipped in companiable silence, that easy quiet that lovers share, and devoured the cake that Daniel had pilfered from his sister’s.

When they had finished, Daniel looked up like a mischievous child. “Can we open presents now?” They both fetched their respective, beautifully wrapped piles, agreeing to leave the most special presents until last.

———

Daniel took the first turn, presenting Leonard with a hamper from Fortnum & Mason’s that contained a selection of tea blends and fancy shortbread.

“Thank you Daniel, these look divine. I’m glad that you’ve learned the way to my heart is through my stomach!” Leonard laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to Daniel’s cheek.

He handed his edible gift over, a box of handmade chocolates from a patisserie in town adorned with a sprig of holly that was gratefully received.

The next gifts were identical burgundy paisley dressing gowns. “When did you go down to London?” Daniel asked with a chuckle. “London? I got yours from Swinnerton’s, Kathy helped me pick it out!” Leonard protested. “Well, I guess Liberty’s prints are very popular. Besides, it will be sweet that we match, like an old married couple.” Daniel smiled, squeezing Leonard’s hand.

Leonard gave Daniel a coffee table book from Heffers, full of photographs of gardens around the world, combining three of his boyfriend’s interests. Daniel flicked through the glossy pages enthusiastically. “These pictures are stunning, thank you so much darling”.

“We should visit as many as we can - perhaps Kyoto might be a bit of a trek, but there are some gorgeous ones in the Cotswolds,” Leonard said. “I would love that,” Daniel smiled back.

Daniel produced his final present, tapping his knee with nervous anticipation as Leonard gingerly removed the paper to reveal a stunning Chinese carved wooden chest. “Oh Daniel,” Leonard breathed, voice catching in his throat, “It’s exquisite”. He ran his fingers lightly over the auburn dragons that curled round the facade.

“I know your cigarette case is bursting open with special things. I thought you could do with something a bit bigger to hold your treasured mementos. I guess I’ll have to send you more love letters and take you to more shows so we can start filling it.” Daniel said.

Leonard placed it carefully on the ground, then launched himself at Daniel, wrapping his arms around his neck. “It’s the loveliest thing anyone has ever given me,” he sniffed. “It must have cost a fortune Daniel, you really shouldn’t have.” He looked up with misty eyes as Daniel hushed him softly, rubbing his back.

“You deserve everything I could ever give you and more, honey,” Daniel insisted. “Besides, I managed to talk the antiques’ dealer down a little”. He kissed the tip of Leonard’s nose. “Check inside,” he suggested.

Nestled inside was a little pile of photographs Daniel had taken recently. There was one where Leonard crouched down in the meadow, arm slung around Dickens. In another he was giggling, up to his arms in washing up when Daniel had surprised him with the camera.

He paused at a picture of the two of them kissing that Daniel had managed to capture with a timer. “My most beautiful work,” Daniel murmured beside him.

“You truly are an artist the way you can capture moments of pure blissful happiness,” Leonard praised, taking Daniel’s hand and pressing a kiss to it.

Finally, Leonard presented Daniel with a small leather-bound notebook. “I - I hope you like it,” he smiled bashfully. Daniel turned to the inside cover inscribed ‘For my beloved - L. E. Finch’. The next page read:

‘My love for you shines like the swollen moon,

Burning like the sun’s golden rays,

I yearn for you each and every day,

And pray the dawn will bring me your tender lips’.

Daniel kept flicking through the pages to reveal a tome of love poetry. Each double spread held a new verse, a different flower pressed into the pages. The paper had been imbued with Leonard’s favourite scent Daniel had bought him from Selfridges for his birthday and it smelt of _him_ and _them_.

Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat, looking up at Leonard through shining eyes. “I can’t believe you did all this for me,” he said after a moment.

“I love you,” Leonard said simply.

Daniel smiled a watery smile. “It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten,” He replied, leaning over to kiss Leonard deeply, cheek cupped in his hand. “Besides you of course,” he added, resting his forehead on Leonard’s and stroking his hand against his jawline. “My very own miracle. One could almost be tempted to believe in God if you were his gift,” he chuckled.

“Well, I would do anything to serve him - perhaps I should go around converting all the eligible bachelors in the county?” Leonard smirked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare!” Daniel laughed, tickling Leonard deftly in the ribs until he collapsed into their pillow nest, both panting joyfully as their eyes locked with a shared desire.

The warm glow of the fire cast a honeyed light over the pair, illuminating every lingering touch and delicious taste that followed.

——— 

Daniel stared out onto the meadow. The dusk was truly beautiful tonight - marbled purple and blue, daubed with pinks and peaches like an artist’s watercolour brushstrokes.

This was true contentment. The radio played softly behind him, some choral Christmas hymns that Leonard was humming along to as he stoked the fire.

He felt an arm loop around his waist and Leonard rested his head on his shoulder. “Do come join me on the settee, darling.” Daniel let Leonard lead him over, laying down and taking Leonard into his arms while he spread a blanket over the two of them.

“Comfortable?” Daniel asked taking Leonard’s hand. Leonard nodded tiredly.

“It’s funny,” Leonard mumbled into Daniel’s chest after a while.

“Hmm?” Daniel asked absent-mindedly, brushing his lips against Leonard’s forehead.

“Before I moved to Grantchester I only had a few things in my cigarette case and now I’ve made enough memories to start filling a chest.” Leonard pondered.

“You are so loved my darling,” Daniel replied.

“And so very, blissfully happy,” Leonard added, leaning up to kiss Daniel lightly on the lips. 

The choir sang and the fire crackled and in that moment, in each other’s arms, all was right with their world.

———

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the chest I imagine Daniel bought Leonard: https://www.google.co.uk/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/501869952198561761/ 
> 
> The dressing gowns are the one we saw Leonard wearing in 5.02.
> 
> My headcanon of what Leonard’s cigarette case contained when he came to the vicarage: his mother’s wedding ring, a picture of the two of them in happier times, and a paper heart his closest childhood friend, Sally, had given him before her family moved to Scotland. 
> 
> Another headcanon: Daniel has a rich Aunt in London who he visits every couple of months and when he’s there he’ll always pick up a little treat for Leonard.
> 
> Finally, this is the first time I’ve properly published a fanfic, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it 💗


End file.
